The present invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to battery operated power tools with metallic housings.
In the power tool field, as battery technology continues to improve, tradesmen continue to switch to battery operated tools. Battery operated tools have housings that are of a polymeric material. The polymeric material provides lightweight characteristics with acceptable durability. Corded tools have long since utilized metallic housing. While the metallic housings do not adversely deter from the tools weight, they provide enhanced durability characteristics.
The present invention provides the art with a battery operated power tool with a metallic housing. The present invention provides the art with a lightweight battery operated tool with excellent durability. The power tool provides the corded user with a non-corded metallic housing tool.
In accordance with the first aspect of the invention, a power tool comprises a metallic housing. A motor is positioned inside the metallic housing. An output is coupled with the motor. The output is adapted to drive a tool. An activation member is coupled with the motor. A battery power source is electrically coupled with the activation member. The activation member energizes and deenergizes the motor which, in turn, rotates the output member. The activation member includes a switch which is electrically coupled with the battery power source and the motor. A polymeric subhousing surrounds the switch and is positioned in the metallic housing. The polymeric subhousing shields the activation member and motor from the metal housing. The polymeric subhousing includes a first subhousing shielding the activation member and a second subhousing shielding the motor. A barrier plate is positioned in the housing between the battery and an inner cavity of the metal housing. The barrier plate is a polymeric material. The output includes a transmission for changing speeds and torque of the output. The transmission includes a polymeric housing, first pinion or sun gear, first set of planetary gears, a first gear carrier and an insulating member. The insulating member is positioned between the first gear carrier and the first pinion gear to provide insulation against a possible failure route. The battery source has a polymeric housing coupled with the metal housing.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the invention, a battery operated power tool comprises a housing defining a cavity. The housing includes a pair of mating members each formed from a metallic material. A motor is received in the housing cavity. An activation member extends from the housing and is coupled with the motor. An output member is coupled with the motor and is adapted to drive a tool. A battery pack is coupled with the housing. The battery pack is electrically coupled with the activation member to energize and deenergize the tool. The power tool further includes a battery level indicator electrically coupled with the battery pack mounted on the housing. The power tool further includes a level indicator coupled with the housing which determines the levelness of the power tool in vertical and horizontal positions. The power tool further includes a gripping member. The power tool housing pair defines a handle portion. The activation member is housed in the handle portion and includes a switch electrically coupled with the battery. A polymeric housing surrounds the switch and is positioned in the handle portion of the metal housing. A barrier plate is positioned between the battery and the cavity of the metal housing. The output includes a transmission to change speed and torque of the output. The transmission includes a polymeric housing, first pinion or sun gear, first set of planetary gears, a first gear carrier and an insulating member. The insulating member is positioned between the first gear carrier and the first pinion gear to provide insulation against a possible failure route.
In accordance with the third aspect of the invention, a cordless drill comprises a metallic housing. A motor is positioned inside the metallic housing. An output is coupled with the motor. The output is adapted to drive a tool. An activation member is coupled with the motor. A battery power source is electrically coupled with the activation member. The activation member energizes and deenergizes the motor which, in turn, rotates the output member. The activation member includes a switch which is electrically coupled with the battery power source and the motor. A polymeric subhousing surrounds the switch and is positioned in the metallic housing. The polymeric subhousing shields the activation member and motor from the metal housing. The polymeric subhousing includes a first subhousing shielding the activation member and a second subhousing shielding the motor. A barrier plate is positioned in the housing between the battery and an inner cavity of the metal housing. The barrier plate is a polymeric material. The output includes a transmission for changing speeds and torque of the output. The transmission includes a polymeric housing, first pinion or sun gear, first set of planetary gears, a first gear carrier and an insulating member. The insulating member is positioned between the first gear carrier and the first pinion gear to provide insulation against a possible failure route. The battery source has a polymeric housing coupled with the metal housing.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, and the appended claims and accompanying drawings, or may be learned by practice of the invention.